Episode 307: Behind Closed Doors
by vinh
Summary: Addek squee. Set just before the beginning of episode 307.


_**Episode 307**_

_-_

_-_

_Disclaimer: _Grey's Anatomy and other related characters/ideas are owned, ™ and © by The Mark Gordon Company and Shondaland Productions in association with Touchstone Television and ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. So, in conclusion: Don't sue.

_Rating:_ M

_Summary:_ Addek. Set just before the beginning of episode 307

_AN:_ unbetad.

-

-

Addison awoke to a loud knocking on her hotel room door. With her eyes still closed she stumblingly felt her way to the door before cracking it open.

Finally she managed to open one eye to peer at the rude person disturbing her at the ungodly hour of 5 am.

"Derek?" she asked sleepily.

"Can I come in?" Derek asked quietly as he avoided meeting her eyes. Well, eye.

Addison didn't even bother responding verbally as she held the door open for him.

Derek opened his mouth a few times but every time he found a good way to start this conversation he would look at Addison and get distracted by the combination of her tousled hair and her nightgown or lack there off.

When Addison realized that Derek wasn't going to say anything, with a shrug she made her way back to her bed and burrowed under her comforter.

Derek laughed as he realized that all that was visible of Addison was the top of her head. Making his way over to the bed he grabbed the comforter and yanked if off her. His blue eyes twinkled with amusement and something more as he took a few quick steps back when Addison growled at him and got out of the bed.

Before Addison could find something to throw at him Derek quickly said, "I was packing for the camping trip and I found this," before holding out a necklace to her.

Addison gasped and whispered, "Mom's necklace. I thought I lost it."

With suspiciously wet eyes Addison grabbed the necklace out of his hand before throwing her arms around her ex-husband. Derek's arms automatically came up and tightly hugged her back. He had forgotten how well Addison had always felt in his arms.

Addison absently kissed his cheek as she shifted in his arms to look at her necklace again.

Derek closed his eyes as his nose took the scent that he's always associated with Addison and to a lesser extent to coming home. With a sharp pang in his heart he realized that he had missed her.

Derek's hands skimmed lightly over her sides to brush against the curves of her breasts before gliding down the silk of the nightgown to grab her hips and pull her flush against him before lowering his head to capture her lips.

Addison gasped as she felt Derek's lips, allowing him the opportunity to entangle his tongue with hers.

The need to breathe forced him to break their kiss. He smiled down at her flushed face, at her kiss swollen lips and the desire shimmering in her eyes.

Addison stepped out of his arms to place the necklace on the nightstand before walking back to him with a smile as she leaned in to initiate their next kiss.

Derek groaned when Addison's fingers threaded into his hair and she rubbed up against him suggestively. He broke their kiss so that he could push down the straps of her nightgown before letting his hungry eyes run slowly down her form. It wasn't long before his hands longed to glide down her familiar curves and make her body sing to his tune.

Derek groaned as his clothes were frantically shed and he was pushed back onto the bed. He sat up as he watched a smirking Addison crawl up the bed before settling down on his lap.

Addison pushed him back down, her nails lightly scratching an erotic pattern across his chest as she sank down on him. Derek groaned loudly as his hips arched up to meet her.

"Addie," Derek breathed before pulling her down so that he could kiss her.

-

Afterwards, they held each other as the last few tremors shook their bodies.

Derek absently stroked Addison's hair until she fell asleep but he continued to hold her until a glance at the clock revealed that he was needed elsewhere. With a sigh Derek rolled out of the bed and quietly moved around the room dressing.

Derek had made it all the way to the door, his hand was even on the door handle, when he found himself unable to turn the door knob. Something made him turn around for one last look at his sleeping ex-wife, engraving the image in his mind. Before he realized it he found himself standing next to the bed looking down at Addison's sleeping face.

With a sad smile he leaned over to move her hair off her forehead before pressing a lingering kiss on Addison's brow. With one last look at his redhead he quickly made his way out of the hotel room because he realized that if he didn't hurry he would be late picking up Preston for their camping trip.


End file.
